Tributes of the 74th hunger games
by come burn with me
Summary: A short veiw of each tribute thinking about their family, life, personality ending with their death. Every tribute that was even mention. Rated T for hunger games violence and death. Please review.
1. Chapter 1, Glimmer

Glimmer

You think of me as a ditz. The dumb blonde career from one who has terrible aim with a bow (which is untrue!). That's all I have ever been remembered by, home before the games that was how people thought of me, and that's how tributes remembered me but that's not all I am, I had a family. I had a life that was cut short by my confidence, my determination and want to bring pride to my district. My father died of a disease when I was young. People think me and Cato had a relationship. But I have never been in a real relationship, I'm terrible at it all I can do is flirt. I had always wanted to have a real boyfriend but my relationship never lasted longer than one date. I lived in the wealthier part of district one, my mother worked for the mayor. I had a younger brother named Bronze and a younger sister named Shine. I was one of the most popular girls in school and training; I had been in career training since the age of seven. Since when I was fourteen I had wanted to volunteer but my mother thought I had to train longer so she made me wait until I was sixteen. When I volunteered some other girl tried to but I shoved her and yelled that I volunteered before the escort could even say the name. For my token I brought my favorite ring, when I twist the gem a poisoned spike popped out. But they caught it and took it. In the arena I made five kills, four in the bloodbath. But pride goes before a fall and one second I was taunting Everdeen the next there were bugs biting me everywhere, driving me crazy and killing me. The trackerjackers caught me because I froze up; if I was scared of anything it was bugs and mutts. I was already injured, I had sprained my ankle chasing some stupid tribute and it slowed me down. It was painful, and I saw Everdeen. She thought I was dead and she leered over me, the venom turning her into a creature. I, my heart slowed to a few beats a minute, not breathing anymore and unable to move could still feel the pain. I felt claw pick me up and, suspended in the air, I really died. My last thought was that by volunteering I had chosen this end.


	2. Chapter 2, Marvel

Marvel

You think that I am a horrible person. A heartless killer. But I never chose this, I liked the games alright and thought I could win if I had to but I was forced to volunteer. By the mayor, as punishment for something my father did. I was a happy optimistic person. I wanted to get home, so I set the trap. I thrust the spear. I killed the little girl from eleven. But she wasn't my first kill, I was a fighting machine in the bloodbath and I don't know how many I killed. I had a girlfriend, her name was Gem and I had an older brother. I had friends; my best friend was the nephew of Cashmere and Gloss. My father had a grudge against the mayor for something. I liked making people laugh. I liked people in general and yet I killed. And I died the miserable death I deserved. She, the girl from twelve with the high score released her bow. The arrow lodged in my neck, blood gushing out and pain. So much pain. I couldn't stand the agony I was in so I pulled out the arrow, hoping to die quicker. I died.


	3. Chapter 3, Clove

Clove

So many sob stories, mine will fit right in. I was only fifteen and yet my father forced me to volunteer, he dragged me to training every day and he made me be sadistic and vicious. I liked the careers; they actually weren't bad at all. Cato was ok and I related to Marvel the most. Glimmer was alright to. In the arena when I made the first kill I felt as though part of me had disappeared and was gone forever. My knife, stuck into that boy. He coughed blood on Katniss's face and I threw one at her too but she blocked. When Glimmer and four died from the trackerjackers I kept myself from crying, because I had sworn to myself I would not cry over anything. I didn't keep my promise. When Marvel died I wished I could cry. When they announced district partners could win Cato started being nicer. I suspect he just thought it would bring more pride to the district if both of their tributes came back. When I taunted Katniss about her ally, Rue I wanted to cry because I was so cruel. Then when Thresh, the one who turned down the chance to be a career swung back the rock I broke my promise. I cried, I told him I hadn't killed her because I hadn't. I told the truth and I screamed for Cato, the only other remaining career. He begged me to stay with him but I couldn't. When I felt my life slip away I was relieved because I no longer had to act. I wondered if there was an afterlife because if there was I could apologize to Rue, Thresh and all my victims. And I will see Marvel, my best friend in the games.


	4. Chapter 4, Cato

**Disclaimer: I forgot to disclaim. so yeah I don't own anything that you recognize, Suzanne Collins**

Cato

I was a career, born and raised. I trained since I was six and I always won at competitions. When I volunteered no one else even dared to try because they knew I was going to. I was sixteen, it was my year. In the bloodbath I killed the most. I was a ruthless bloodthirsty killer. But I had a weak spot. Clove. Love is too strong of a word and like to weak. I don't know what I felt for her but it was definitely something. I focused on Glimmer though, not wanting anyone to know I was weak for anything. I killed that small boy from three because she didn't die from the landmines he set. When they announced the two people from the same district could win I let myself warm to her because after all if we win and she wants to we could be together. I knew her slightly from training. When I left to search for twelve I heard her screaming. I ran back but I was seconds to late, I asked her to stay but she died anyway. She never knew what I felt for her. I hunted down Thresh and killed him. Then redhead died. It was down to me and twelve. I could have won. But he drew that little x. The one that marked my death. I let go of him and slipped off the edge. The mutts tore at me for hours then Katniss shot me. I died. At least I am going to see Clove.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything that you recognize, Suzanne Collins does.  
**

District three boy, Mark

I was only thirteen. I was small for my age. I wanted to turn fourteen so bad, I wanted to live. I had a sister named Drina and a crush whose name was Lacy. Lacy came to say good-bye we were friends and yet I never told her. I died with her thinking I thought of her only as a friend. I died too young. I wanted to be the victor, to come back to my family so when the careers caught me I begged them not to kill me. I said I could be useful and I was. I set the bombs but the girl from five got past them and got supplies. Then Katniss shot the bombs and therefore caused my death. I turned, trying to run but he grabbed me and yanked back, breaking my neck and with that I collapsed, dying before I could feel any pain.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything that you recognize, Suzanne Collins does.  
**

District four girl, Pearl

I was a volunteer. I wanted to win and I was fairly talented with a sword. I trained until I was sixteen then I volunteered. I volunteered for death. I had an olive skin tone, dark hair and dark eyes. None of that mattered once the gong rang. In the bloodbath my district partner died. It was a shame, but expected, he had been reaped because all the career boys weren't ready yet. I was the eleventh to go. Glimmer and I had been the closest to the tree so the trackerjackers got us the worst. Glimmer called but they didn't come back. She collapsed and I ran, I almost made it to the lake but then I stumbled and lay on the ground in pain for long moments. It seemed that there was no one but me. Critters, crawling up me biting me. Confusion, agony, pain, craziness. My head was a jumble and I knew I was crazy. Then my heart stopped.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything that you recognize, Suzanne Collins does.  
**

District four boy, Hook

When the escort called my name at the reaping I was certain it was a nightmare. It was my first reaping, the odds were in my favor, and they must mean someone else. But they didn't. I had parents who loved me, friends, I couldn't be in the hunger games. But I was. For the chariot rides I had a starfish on my arm and pearls in my red curly hair. When the gong rang I ran towards the cornucopia. I was with the careers and I wanted to survive the bloodbath. But then something sliced me from behind. I didn't see who did it and I died immediately. It was too soon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything that you recognize, Suzanne Collins does.  
**

Foxface

Foxface. That's not my real name. Not the name they called at the reaping but whatever. I was fifteen in the games. An orphan, unwanted yet one of the smartest people in district five. At the interview I was sly. Elusive and stealthy. Just like in real life. I made it farther than the average tribute from five. I followed Katniss because she always seemed to find water and I could learn what was edible just by watching. She didn't know my name so she called me Foxface. It seemed more fitting then my real name and it stuck. When Peeta left the food to pick berries I took some food and some nightlock. I had a choice throw away the nightlock and fight it out with Thresh, Cato, Peeta and Katniss or end my life here and now. I chose the second.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything that you recognize, Suzanne Collins does.  
**

District eight girl, Satina

You think that I am stupid. That by lighting the fire I brought about my own death and I am the biggest idiot in Panem. But really I was already doomed, I insulted Cato somehow during training and he wanted me dead. Also, I was very sensitive to temperature so I lit a fire and sat and waited. I was prepared for death. But I wasn't prepared for torture and immense pain. They played with me, ignoring my screams and pleads, laughing and twisting knives in my flesh. I lay there in pain and someone came back to finish me off. I couldn't tell who, my vision was blurred on one side and gone in the other eye. I arched my back, turning and came down hard on a knife I was doomed and whoever it was stabbed me quickly and left. I died a minute later.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything that you recognize, Suzanne Collins does.  
**

District nine boy, Oateson

I was fourteen and was reaped. No one volunteered not my older brother or cousin. I never had a chance, I was weak, and didn't know if I could handle killing someone. A loaf of bread. That's what I died over. I wrestled with fire girl then I felt something lodge in my back and despair rushed through me like fire. I coughed up blood and fell limply to the ground. I was dead and a bloodbath too.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything that you recognize, Suzanne Collins does.  
**

District ten boy, Bull

My name. My name was called at the reaping. Of course the sick, twisted capitol would let someone crippled be in that horror called the hunger games. I hate the capitol, and hope that someday there will be a rebellion. My twin sister, Cally was screaming. I made it farther in the games than I ever hoped for. But the careers hunted me down. At least it was quick.


	12. Chapter 12, Thresh

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything that you recognize, Suzanne Collins does.  
**

Thresh

I wasn't just the large silent boy who let Everdeen go. I had a family, three younger siblings and one older. A father. A dead mother. Friends. I had a life. I worked in the orchards of course. And in the arena I stayed in the grasses, living off grain. When they announced that two tributes could win if they were from the same district it did no good to me. Rue was already dead. At the feast when the girl from two was taunting that girl that Rue had been drawn to, the girl on fire I heard her spitefully say something about Rue. I lost it. She had only been twelve and yet she had been killed. By this girl. I smashed Twos head with a rock but let Katniss (I finally remembered her name) go because of what she did for Rue. Then girl twos district partner came after me. I thought I could beat him but he had come for vengeance and he wasn't letting me live. He used a machete and we fought hours, but in the end he triumphed. I was dead.


End file.
